And it all comes down to this
by JustSweeneyTodd
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are getting pretty serious but are still learning about each other. Blaine decides to invite Kurt over to meet his family, the same family that Blaine refuses to talk about. Should Kurt be excited or worried about meeting the parents?
1. The Invitation

**A/N:**

**This is my first Klaine fic, I hope you all enjoy. Kurt finally gets his chance to meet Blaine's family. With all of the talk of Blaine's father, Kurt wonders how well this meeting will go.**

**/\/\/\**

Contrary to popular belief, Kurt Hummel has a short list of simple pleasures: fashion, personal hygiene, musical theater and most recently a Mr. Blaine Anderson. Today Kurt was going to be indulging in two of his favorite things because he was going shopping with Blaine. The feeling that Kurt got when walking into his favorite clothing store was nothing short of ecstasy. He could hardly contain himself as he touched the cold metal hangers as they hung stiff on the rack. Kurt closed his eyes and submersed himself in the sheer excitement that washed over his body. The sound of a hanger sliding across the bar sent tingles down his spine. Kurt was so intoxicated from this sound that he did not realize Blaine has been on the phone since they entered the store.

"Kurt…"

"Hmm?" Was the only response the fashionista could muster.

"Babe…"

This endearing pet name broke Kurt from his fashion spell. "Uhh, yes?" He turned towards his boyfriend.

Blaine shifted his weigh uneasily. "I am going to have to cut our date short tonight." Blaine was trying really hard to avoid eye contact with him.

Kurt cocked his head to the side. "Why, what is going on?"

"It is my sisters birthday dinner tonight and my parents want me home." Blaine finally caught Kurt's eyes. He had a look of uneasiness mixed with a touch of sadness.

Kurt always knew that Blaine's family unit was a touchy subject and he knew to leave it alone. Seeing how uneasy he was just from a simple family dinner concerned Kurt greatly but he knew better than to ask questions. Kurt did not have the most perfect family environment but it definitely had been getting better since his Dad married Finn's Mom. They had become a blended family and Kurt was really starting to enjoy it. He did not want to pry into Blaine's private life but he hated seeing him this upset.

"How old is your sister turning?"

"She is going to be a sophomore this year. Today she is turning 15."

"Are you and your sister close?" Kurt returned his gaze to the rack of vests where he was currently planted.

"Oh, very! I just do not like family dinners very much. My sister and I went out yesterday. I took her to see Legally Blonde the Musical for the 8th time. She adores that show."

"At least you have some similar interests. All Finn and I have is Glee Club."

Blaine nodded. He moved his lips like he was trying to form words but gave up halfway through.

Kurt smiled at him. "So what is one dinner if it is going to be for her?"

Blaine just stood there, staring at Kurt. Kurt thought he say the sadness disappearing from his hazel eyes.

Kurt walked around the rack and grabbed Blaine's hand. "I know that talking about your family if difficult but I am here when you are ready." He kissed Blaine on the side of his mouth.

"Comewithme." Blaine said quickly before Kurt finished.

Kurt pulled back and looked at Blaine. "What?" _I am hearing things._

Blaine shook his head as if shaking himself out of a daze. "Come to the dinner with me."

Kurt was curious to see the family that his beloved has hidden from him but he did not know what he was walking into.

"A-A-Are you sure?"

The corner of Blaine's mouth turned up into a smile. "Yeah! I think it would be more enjoyable if you came with me."

Kurt tried to contain his excitement. He was going to meet Blaine's parents and words suddenly escaped him. "Of course I will go with you." He breathed out.

Blaine gave a sigh of relief. "Great."

"Well since, I am meeting your parents; I have a good excuse for a new outfit." Kurt said with a sing-song voice.

Blaine laughed. "You are adorable."

Kurt squeezed his hand and then returned to the vest rack.

/\/\/\

Kurt checked himself in the cars vanity mirror 12 times before they even got off the freeway. The short trip felt like an eternity. Kurt swore his stomach was flipping over and over inside of him. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's knee. "I promise you that you still look great. Stop looking into that thing."

Kurt closed it and turned toward Blaine. "I am getting nervous. I have never done this before, the whole meeting the parent's thing."

"You will be great." Blaine sat up straighter in his chair without moving his hand from Kurt's knee. "My mother and sister will love you. My sister especially."

"How could they not, I am pretty fabulous." Kurt said as he put his hand on top of Blaine's. The young warbler did not respond. He rubbed Blaine's hand with his thumb before returning his gaze to the passenger window. He readjusted the bouquet he had purchased for Blaine's sister in his lap.

Soon they pulled off the main road and began driving by some large lavish homes. Kurt's eyes widened. "This is where you live? I have always dreamed of living in a place like this."

Blaine watched him silently as Kurt excitedly pointed out every house in the neighborhood that he wanted to live in and what he liked about them. Kurt turned back to him and saw the blank expression on his face. "You have been quiet this whole trip. I feel like I have been talking a mile a minute over here."

"Just thinking about my Dad, I have never brought anyone home to meet them. He is a nice guy; don't get me wrong, he is still dealing with the fact that I am gay. I just hope he doesn't cause a scene."

_Cause a scene _rang in his ears. Kurt's heart fell into his stomach. Would this visit make things worse for him at home? Kurt jerked his hand off of Blaine's making Blaine turn towards him. "You do not have to tell them we are dating."

Blaine squeezed his leg. "Babe, I am crazy about you. I would not be able to hide that from them."

Kurt felt the blood rush into his cheeks. He quickly covered them with his hands. He could not believe that he was that into him. His head screamed _Say something you idiot_. "Good because I am crazy about you too." _How eloquent Hummel!_

Blaine pulled into the driveway of a grand white house. Four large white columns adorned the front entrance. The lawn and surrounding bushes were well taken care of which gave Kurt the feeling that it was straight out of a movie. His father, god love him, was not much of a gardener and would have Finn mow the lawn once a week the make their humble home appear decent. Kurt had never seen something so grand before. He gazed up at the house with his mouth slightly hanging open. Blaine took two fingers and pushed up on his chin to close Kurt's mouth. He let out a deep laugh. "I take it that you like it."

Kurt turned to Blaine, wide eyed. "Like it? I love it! This house is something out of a dream. I-I-I use to fantasize about homes like this, I can not believe you live in one!"

"I love how high pitched your voice gets when you are excited."

Kurt smiled back before quickly pulling down the vanity mirror one last time. He flattened some of his hair down that was already hair sprayed to perfection but Kurt felt the need to "fix it". He couldn't get out of the car without touching up.

"Ready to go?" Blaine removed his seat belt and took the keys out of the ignition.

Kurt inhaled deeply. _This will go well. You will knock their socks off. There is no reason to be nervous. _"Ready as I'll ever be." He responded shakily and gave Blaine a weak smile.

Blaine got out of the car and made his way onto Kurt's side where he opened his door for him. Kurt was surprised by this gesture.

"Always the Prince Charming aren't you?"

"I try." Blaine held out his hand to Kurt.

Kurt looked down at it before slowly extending his own. _I am meeting the parents. This is huge. Calm down Kurt. You need to calm down. Otherwise you are going to sound like Mickey Mouse the whole night._

Blaine led him up the manicured lawn and up to two large wooden doors. Before Blaine could put his key in the door, it opened to reveal a dark haired girl on the other side. She had a striking resemblance to Blaine; she had the same hazel eyes, thick eyebrows and full lips. Her shoulder length dark brown hair spun itself into large curls that framed her pretty face. If he did not know any better, it was Blaine in a wig.

"Is this him?" She whispered to Blaine.

"The one and only." Blaine used his other hand to show off Kurt as it he was Vanna White. Kurt smacked his hand away when he did this.

The girl scanned Kurt up and down and then her mouth curled into a smile. "He's cute Blainey. How did you manage him?"

"Oh haha Maggie, didn't you know your brother was such a heartthrob?"

Kurt snorted.

Maggie laughed. "Please! Heartthrob my ass." She turned her body towards Kurt. "How much does he pay you to pretend to be his boyfriend?"

"Enough out of you Maggie! Can we come in already?" Blaine was the one blushing now. He pushed his sister aside but she stood her ground.

Kurt could not contain his laughter. He has never seen this side of Blaine. Who would have thought that all it would take was a 15 year old girl to put him in his place.

Maggie stepped aside letting Kurt and Blaine through. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand but then placed it on his lower back.

"Kurt meet Margaret, my annoying yet lovable little sister." He rolled his eyes.

Maggie mocked a curtsy. "How do you do?"

"Happy Birthday Margaret." Kurt responded while holding out a large bouquet of flowers that he had picked for her.

"Eww, call me Maggie. Margaret is such a hideous name. Thank you for the flowers. At least someone knows what I like." Maggie shot an angry look at her brother who threw up his arms in anguish.

Kurt brought one hand to this mouth to hide the fact that he was laughing so hard at Blain's expense.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Blaine asked while leaning back and forth on his heels trying to look for them.

"Mom is in the kitchen. Dad uhhh… watching the game in his room. I think."

"Perfect." Blaine turned to Kurt. "Would you like a tour?"

Kurt smiled widely. "Of course."

Blaine gently pushed Kurt with the hand that was on his lower back. Kurt walked in front of him and Blaine led him from behind.

/\/\/\

Blaine led Kurt into the last room on his quick mini tour which was his room. Blaine closed the door behind them. Kurt walked around the room as if he was in an art gallery. The room was a navy blue and was very clean. A large Dalton pendant hung on one of the walls. A large bookshelf held awards, various books and sheet music. A keyboard and guitar sat in a corner under a large corkboard with pictures of the Warblers pinned to it. A large bed took most of the space in the room and the thing that caught Kurt's attention the most was a large picture of the two of them from the party Mr. Shue had thrown for them after they came back from New York. They were holding hands and Kurt had his head on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt had never seen this picture before and did not even know it was taken.

Blaine walked up behind him and put his hands on Kurt's hips and hissed the back of his neck.

"Who took this picture?"

Blaine put his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "Your brother."

Kurt spun around. "Finn? You got this from Finn?"

Blaine took the picture from Kurt and tossed it on his bed. He then returned his hands to Kurt's hips. "He took a few. That was my favorite. He sent them all to me after the party. He's a good guy."

Kurt slowly put his arms around Blaine's neck. "Sly devil. I had no idea."

Blaine kissed the inside of Kurt's arms and when Blaine got to his elbow, Kurt then leaned forward and kissed him. Blaine moved his hands up onto Kurt's back when he did this, pulling him closer. Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around his neck and Blaine deepened the kiss. Blaine dug his fingertips into Kurt's back and Kurt moaned against his mouth.

Suddenly there was a quick knock on the door and then it began to slowly open. Kurt pushed Blaine away from him and Blaine quickly wiped his mouth. Kurt inhaled sharply anticipating who was about to walk in.


	2. Crack in the Anderson Foundation

**A/N: In this chapter we get to meet Maggie, Blaine's sister and learn more about Blaine's family dynamic. Hope you enjoy.**

**/\/\/\**

"Blainey, are you here?" A short woman entered. Her face lit up when she saw the two of them.

"Hey Mom." Blaine turned around and walked toward her.

She pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mom, this is Kurt."

The woman turned her head towards Kurt. "Hello, nice to meet you dear." She then approached Kurt with her arms spread open. She pulled him into a tight embrace. Kurt gave into the hug and hugged the petite woman tightly.

"I didn't hear you come in Blaine." A deep voice said from the hallway. A tall man entered the room next. He had dark wavy and a full beard that was speckled with gray.

"He has brought company over Richard." Blaine's mother said while finally releasing Kurt from their hug.

"I'm Kurt sir. Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you." Kurt stuck his hand out wearily in the effort to shake hands with him.

Richard took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Kurt. Do you go to Dalton?"

"Used to." Blaine interjected. "That is where we met."

Richard shook his head and looked Kurt over. He had given most of his features to Blaine because Kurt could see the strong resemblance in his face. Their eyes, they had the same eyes. Richards were hidden behind glasses but they were just as striking as Blaine's. Kurt watched as Richard's eyes dragged themselves up and down his body. This sent a cold shiver down his spine.

"You are going to stay for dinner tonight won't you Kurt?" His mother asked while flattening her dress.

"Don't pressure the boy Nancy, he just met us." Something about this statement seemed cold as it left his lips.

Kurt laughed nervously. "No, no, I would love to stay. Thank you."

Richard's eyes burned holes into Kurt's forehead because Kurt was purposefully looking at Nancy, avoiding his eyes at all costs. Kurt heard him turn around and leave the room. He let out a small breath he did not know he was holding.

Blaine's mom smiled at him and then placed a hand on Kurt's cheek. "Such a handsome boy you are Kurt."

For the third time this evening, Kurt felt himself begin to blush. "Thank you Ms. Anderson."

She removed her hand from his face and put it on Blaine's shoulder. "I really should get back to the kitchen, I could use your help very quickly."

Blaine looked over to Kurt and before he could say anything Kurt responded, "I'll help!"

"Oh no dear, you are our guest." She tilted her head to the side and smiled sweetly.

"Really, I do not mind." Kurt insisted. He took a small step forward to go with them.

Blaine held a hand up to him. "She means it Kurt. You can hang with Maggie until I am done."

Kurt nodded. Blaine and his Mom left the room and Kurt followed. He remembered where Maggie's room was from the tour. Kurt stood outside her door. _This is awkward. Do I just walk in? _Kurt bit his bottom lip and slowly raised his hand to knock on the door. He let it fall back down by his side. _This is weird; I will just wait in Blaine's room. _Suddenly he heard music start to play. Kurt could instantly tell it was Disney. _What is with this family and Disney songs?_ Kurt stood up straighter and raised his hand again and knocked on the door.

Maggie opened it just enough where she could look out. She was singling along to "Colors of the Wind". The look she gave Kurt gave him the feeling that she was not expecting him. "K-Kurt, uhh…what's up?"

"Your brother is helping your mom and they won't let me help. I heard music so I decided to visit."

"Yeah… sure." Maggie opened the door all of the way and invited him in. Her room was very different from Blaine's. Kurt stepped in and took a look around. Her walls were painted a soft lavender color with white trim. She had a desk that was full of school books and a stereo which her iPod was docked on. The floor was full of clothes, magazines and shoes. A large vanity caught Kurt's attention and he maneuvered his way over to it. It had the lights all the way around the mirror, just like the ones they have in theaters. Taped to the mirror were pictures of her friends and her. From the uniforms, Kurt could tell she attended Dalton's sister school for girls. There was a picture of Blaine that looked a couple years old. His hair was longer and his curls were free. Kurt really liked this look on him. Maggie started to pick up some clothes off the floor in the attempts to straighten up. Kurt noticed the bouquet of flowers he bought her were in a vase next to her bed.

"Do you like your school?" Kurt said while entranced by the picture of Blaine.

Maggie threw the clothes into a hamper. She hesitated before answering. "Not really."

Kurt turned toward her. "Why not?"

"I am bored there. I have great friends and great teachers but I want to sing in their choir." She said gloomily while throwing her shoes into her closet.

"Oh, your school has a glee club too." Kurt leaned up against the vanity.

Maggie nodded. "I really like to sing but I do not have the confidence that my brother has. They don't take me seriously at my school." Maggie sits down on her bed and brings her knees up to her chest. "They won't even give me a second chance after my first audition."

"What happened?" Kurt approached the bed and took a seat next to her.

"I choked. I totally froze. I could not even bring myself to sing a note." Her eyes began to swell up with tears. She picked up a pillow and held it against her chest.

"Well that isn't very fair. My glee club accepts everyone." Kurt handed her a tissue from the bed stand. "And I mean everyone."

Maggie sat up a bit and took the tissue from him. "I know Blaine told me about it. He has been telling me all about your school and the New Directions. Both of us have been truing to convince our parents to transfer us." She dabbed her eyes with the tissue.

"Transfer?" Kurt was caught off guard by this. Blaine wanted to transfer to his school? He had never mentioned it before. "Blaine wants to transfer?"

"Oh yeah. He has been trying to convince our parents for the longest time. Now he has me on board and I have been trying as well." She folded the tissue up in her hand.

"What have your parents said?" Kurt did not want to get his hopes up but having Blaine at his school would be amazing.

"They have not given their final decision but they have been skeptical. My Mom seems to just be worried about Blaine. She wants him to be safe. Being back in a public school after what happened is not something she is thrilled about. My Dad, has been quiet about the whole subject which is shocking. It is only a matter of time before he boils over."

Kurt's excitement slowly began to disappear as if a balloon was slowly deflating in his chest. He said he wouldn't get his hopes up but he was excited about the possibility and held onto that.

"My parents re hard on Blaine but they are not insensitive. Well, my Mom at least. I think they are beginning to crack."

"He must be very determined."

Maggie laughed. "Determined? He made a powerpoint last week."

Kurt felt himself get excited again but he tried to hold it down in his stomach but it felt like the balloon was slowly inflating again. "I-I just can't believe he would leave Dalton for…for…" Kurt couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Blaine would not just transfer for him. That is silly. He would want to join the Glee Club; they went to Nationals after all. That must be it, a shot at Nationals.

"For you." Maggie finished for him. She stretched her legs out on the bed.

Kurt looked at her because she said the words he couldn't say.

Maggie raised her eyebrow at him. "You are definitely a big factor you know that right? I am excited because then I can have what I wanted, a place to sing. I am so jealous of Blaine sometimes. He has such an amazing voice and can easily sing in front of people. I love to sing just as much as him, I may not be as good but I love it."

"Why don't you give me your audition? The one you did not get to have."

Maggie sucked in her lips.

Kurt leaned forward and put his hand on her arm. "I'll sing with you." He hopped off the bed and walked over to her iPod stereo. "Let's stick with Disney." He scrolled through her playlist.

"Reflection, put reflection on."

Kurt could not help but smile. "Reflection it is then."

The song plays and Kurt starts. Maggie eyes widen as she hears Kurt sing. She lips "Wow."

Kurt pulled her off the bed by her hands so that she is standing next to him. He smiles at her.

Maggie nods her head and when the chorus comes she closed her eyes and belted. "Who is this girl I see, staring straight back at me."

Kurt saw the door slowly open and Blaine peered around it. They found each others eyes and Blaine smiled. Kurt recognized this look because Blaine's face was becoming easier to read. This was the face he would make when he looked at Kurt. It was a look of love. If his eyes could turn into little hearts, they would. When Blaine came inside the room he walked straight over to him and placed a hand on his lower back. Blaine joined them giving his best falsetto melody until the song was over.

"Wow, Kurt you are amazingly talented."

"He is quite the duet partner." Blaine pushed his hip against Kurt when he said this.

Kurt looked over at him and smiled.

"I am surprised my brother snagged someone as good as you. I think you are the only guy that Blainey has been interested in that I actually like."

Blaine's expression changed. "Do you think Mom and Dad can pick up on the fact that we are together?" Kurt could pick up a touch of fear in Blaine's voice. He looked at her anxiously.

Kurt noticed the look of uneasy returning to his eyes and clenched up.

Maggie shrugged. "I think, maybe. I mean, why else would you honestly bring a guy home to meet them."

"I know… I just." Blaine couldn't finish his sentence. He dug his nails into Kurt's back.

Kurt winced and looked at his boyfriend. "Do both of your parents have a problem with it?" Kurt asked without looking away from Blaine. He looked so uncomfortable and it was beginning to make Kurt feel the same way.

"No, it's not like that." Maggie responded first. "My parents adore Blaine. They just don't show it. It's hard for them I guess." Maggie looked at Blaine before continuing. "It is just that out Dad does not know how to deal with the fact that his only son is gay. The man who will carry on the family name will 'let the name die' is something he sometimes says."

Blaine looked at the ground and Kurt noticed him rubbing the tip of his shoe on the carpet as if he was trying to dig a hole in the middle of Maggie's bedroom.

"He is just really old fashioned." Maggie continued. "He is slowly coming to accept that Blaine isn't going to change but you won't see him at a Gay Pride Parade any time soon. It is the gay he can't accept. It's like a dirty phrase. As long as Blaine does not appear gay, he is accepting and I use that term loosely."

Kurt put one of his arms around Blaine's waist. "What about your Mom?" He directed his question to Blaine but his eyes were glued to the floor.

"Oh Mom. She is totally fine with it now. At least that is what she tells him. At first she was disgusted at the thought. It took her awhile to come around. What did it for her is that Blaine can do no wrong in her eyes. She does not always voice her opinion because of how loud our Dad is on his views. Sometimes her silence and lack of support hurts just as much as our Dad's words and ignorance."

Blaine kept dodging Kurt's eyes.

"Pretty much to our Dad, he loves Blaine but not his life choices. He loves the idea of Blaine: his son, good student, singer, likes sports and overall good guy. He just can not stand the fact that Blaine is attracted to men. So as long as he can overlook that, he is fine. Mom does not seem to care anymore, especially with everything that has happened. I think she does not care who he loves as long as he is happy."

"Love…" Blaine said under his breath.

Kurt pulls Blaine into a tight hug. "I never knew it was this bad. I am so sorry. If you want to leave, we can go right now." Kurt could feel the nape of his neck become moist from Blaine's tear. It became much harder for Kurt to hold his own in but he needed to be strong for Blaine. "I don't want to make things worse for you. I shouldn't have come." Kurt could feel his tears swelling in his eyes and about to spill over. He hugged Blaine tighter. "I don't want you to be upset like this because of me. I'll apologize to your Mom. Let's go." Kurt had never seen Blaine this upset before and he did not expect himself to get this upset over it either.

Blaine picked up his head. "Why are you so adorable?" His eyes were puffy from his tears but he wiped them away with the back of his hand. "We are not going anywhere. I don't cry about it so this was my release." He kissed Kurt softly. "I love you. You know that right?" Blaine wiped Kurt's tears that he did not know that he had released.

Kurt smiled. "I love you too. I don't want to cause any trouble with your family. I-I-I didn't know it was this bad-"

Blaine put a finger to his lips. "You are no trouble. I want you to be here and if my Dad tried to pull anything I will put him in his place. I don't think anything will happen but if it does, there are many things I would like to say to him." Blaine looked past Kurt and had an intense look on his face.

Kurt just looked at him. Now he knew why this had been such a difficult subject for Blaine. He could not help but feel closer to Blaine because of it. How Blaine is able to be so happy when all this is going on is incredible. Kurt had never seen Blaine before with such strength. He held him tightly.

Blaine broke out of their hug. "You know you are the one that helped me with my relationship with my Dad."

"Me? Why? How?" Kurt did not understand.

"Your strength and confidence in yourself helped me find it in myself. Then I met your Dad and I saw how a healthy relationship between a father and son looks like. I have made greater strides in the last few months than I did in the seventeen plus year before I met you."

Kurt inhaled deeply he could not form words to express what he was feeling. _Because of me…_ He felt a lump grow in his throat, a lump of emotion. Kurt blinked away the tears, unable to speak.

Blaine grabbed his hands. "It's okay babe. Maggie, do you have One Jump Ahead from Aladdin?"

Maggie hurried over to her iPod and fiddled around with it. "Of course…it's…uhh...here it is."

The song came on and Blaine starting singing along Maggie stood to Kurt who was rolling his eyes at his boyfriend as he serenaded him.

"You are such a dork!" Maggie said between her fit of giggles.

Blaine jumped up on Maggie's bed and began to do a goofy dance, kicking all of the pillows off of her bed without missing a beat. Kurt covered his face.

"BLAINE, get down from there." A voice said from the other side of the room.

Blaine hopped off the bed. Maggie and Kurt looked at the door. Their Mom was standing at the door, wiping her hands on a dish towel, shaking her head.

"I need help with setting the table. Who will help me?"

"I-" Kurt managed to say while stepping forward but Blaine cut him off.

"I will Mom." Blaine fixed his hair and then walked out of the room.

"I will help too." Kurt hurried after him.

Blaine spun around on his heels. "No, you stay with Maggie. I don't want you to do anything. You are my guest." Blaine tapped his finger on the end of Kurt's nose. "You're the best." And then he spun back around leaving Kurt touching his nose in the doorway to Maggie's room.


	3. The Past of Blaine Anderson

**A/N: Sorry for the last chapter being so emotional, unfortunately it does not get much better this chapter. There is only one more chapter after this. Please enjoy!**

/\/\/\

Kurt spun back around. Maggie pretended to be fixing the books in her bookshelf. He walked over to her bed and sat down. He bit his nails as he stared at the ground. Kurt felt his emotions swell in his throat again and he struggled to keep them contained.

"Blaine never told you all of this, did he?"

Kurt picked his head up. "No." He squeaked. The knot of emotion made it hard to speak, he felt himself losing control on it.

Maggie sat on the other side of the bed. "Last year things were different, before Blaine was attacked."

Kurt gave up on fighting and let himself cry. He did not want to cry in Blaine's sisters bedroom but it was too late, it was already happening.

Maggie poked him in the arm with a box of tissues. Kurt took it from her without looking back at her.

"Before it was, Blainey is gay and my Dad was struggling everyday to wrap his head around it and be okay to look him in the eye. I think he thought it was a phase. He wasn't being serious; no son of his could be gay and would say that Blaine was punishing him. Then he went to that dance. I will never forget that night." Maggie's voice began to waver.

Kurt held his breath. His cheeks were damp from his tears and he felt his nose running but he wanted to hear Maggie.

"He was so excited to go and could not stop talking about it. Then the night came and he ran out to his date's Mom car with the biggest smile on his face. I don't remember him ever being that happy before. Then we got the call. I have never seen my parents so worried. Blaine got dropped off at the house and his clothes were messed up, he had bruises all over, his body and his nose was bloody. My mother ran out to the lawn and just held him as he cried. My Dad was already calling the police and they came to the house. My Mom and his date's Mom tended to their wounds. Luckily Blaine was only bruised but his date almost had his arm broken." Maggie was now crying, just reliving this moment was enough to do it for her. Kurt turned to her and grabbed her hands. She looked at him, noticed the tears in his eyes and continued. "The police talked to both of them and took the other boys names. My Dad got the number of the principal and superintendent and both of them said that the boys involved would be suspended but there was nothing more that they could do."

"That is ridiculous. They were both injured by a student, that is harassment."

"You would think so, but they feel that being gay is asking for it."

Kurt's jaw fell open. "Are you kidding me?"

Maggie looked at him. "Disgusting right?"

Kurt could not believe it, he was furious.

"Yeah, my parents were enraged. When they told Blaine, he told them he wanted to leave the school. That is how we found out about Dalton. So when I started High School this year, they enrolled me in my school instead of putting me there."

"What happened to the boys who attacked them?"

Maggie wiped her tears with her forearm. "Not much, arrested overnight, had to pay a fine and do community service and were suspended for a week."

Kurt handed Maggie the box of tissue. She spent a few minutes cleaning up and to calm herself down. Kurt watched her, speechless. Blaine seemed so strong, he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he had been through such an ordeal.

"That was when things changed in our family. I think my Dad realized that Blainey was serious about being gay and had to accept it when he was sort of in denial. My Mom suddenly stopped giving her opinion and would just agree to whatever my Dad would say. She has no problem with Blainey being gay and used to talk to him about his crushes. If my Dad knew, he would think she was encouraging him but I don't understand why. Blaine is not going to change."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "What about you?"

Maggie chuckled. "I became the overprotective one. I was so scared that night, I don't want to see him like that again."

"You do not need to take on that role, you are his little sister."

"I know, but someone needs to. I am very weary of my father. I think he puts on this act that he really cares and supports Blaine by paying for Dalton, his new car, etc. When in reality, he is struggling with it everyday. That is why I need to be the overprotective one because our Dad hurts more than he helps."

"You know, you are pretty mature for someone who just turned 15."

Maggie shrugged. "In this situation, I think anyone would. I am almost like another parent.

Kurt put a hand on her knee. "Well today, you should be a teenager. It is your birthday after all."

Maggie put her hand on his, "Thank you."

Kurt got up and held a hand to her to help her up as well.

"You know. I have not seen my brother this happy in awhile. You really have affected him. I thought he was happy back then but he is even happier now, with you." She stood next to him and linked his arm with hers.

Kurt pressed his lips together tightly as he smiled.

"Please don't hurt him. I don't think he can take another heartbreak and I don't think I could either."

Kurt patted her arm. "I would never, I-I won't."

Maggie looked up at him. "Good, because I like you."

Kurt pulled her into a hug. He squeezed her extra tight. "Happy Birthday Maggie."

Maggie gave a small smile. She began playing with the hair in her ponytail.

Kurt pulled away from the hug. "I am going to see if they will need me to help now."

Maggie nodded and began flattening her shirt. Kurt left and began walking down the hall. He could hear Blaine's voice and began to walk towards it.

"Do you know where the pitcher is?"

"Over there." Kurt could tell that the sickening sweet voice was Blaine's Mom. "I have a question for you Blaine. I have been waiting to ask you this all night."

"Mmmhmm?"

"Are you in love with him?"

Kurt halted mid-step. They were talking about him. He held his breath and pressed his body against the wall in the hopes of sinking into it.

"Kurt? Madly Mom, I honestly love him more than I think anyone else before. He completely changed my life. I brought him home because I want to show him off."

"Are you planning on telling your father?" His Mom's voice sounded suddenly stern.

"Of course I was going to tell Dad tonight that we are dating and that I am in love with him."

"Are you sure?"

Blaine paused. "I don't care anymore. Kurt puts me on cloud nine and he can not take that away from me. I do not care what he does to me. After talking to Kurt today, I discovered that all I need is his love Mom. Dad could take everything else."

Kurt gasped. He couldn't stop himself. He clapped a hand over his mouth. _Dummy, he totally just heard you eavesdropping. _Kurt could hear the wooden floor creak and footsteps walking toward him. He straightened up as Blaine looked through the archway that led to the dining room where Kurt was pressed against the wall.

"Were you listening in?" He smirked.

"I didn't mean too…I"

Blaine kissed him on the cheek and then grabbed his hand. Blaine then led him into the dining room. The table was almost set and Blaine's mom was placing a linen napkin at every place setting.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him. "I don't want to start something with your Dad."

Blaine got his face close to Kurt's and looked him in the eye. "No one can touch us, isn't that what you said?"

Kurt wished he could slap the smile off of Blaine's face. This was not the time to joke around. "Do not quote me at a time like this." Kurt crossed his free arm across his body.

Blaine laughed. "I am just crazy about you." Blaine pulled Kurt's hand off his body and grabbed his other hand without dropping eye contact. "I do not want to run anymore. Not from my Dad, not from anyone. I will fight anyone when it comes to you. You have given me your strength and for once, I want to be just as brave as you."

"I am not brave. You were the one texting me Courage."

"You are braver than you think Kurt Hummel." Blaine leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose. He let go of Kurt's hands.

Kurt scrunched up his nose. He felt very uncomfortable exhibiting this much PDA in front of Blaine's Mom. He looked over to see if she was watching them and to Kurt's surprise, she was. She also had a large smile on her face.

"I could tell the second I saw you two that you are in love. The loving way that you look at each other gives it away."

Blaine nudged him. "See…"

Kurt folded his arms across his stomach.

"I want to love my boyfriend in the safety of my own house. Is that too much to ask?"

Kurt's head snapped toward Blaine. _Boyfriend, he said it. I mean I know we are dating but we have never really said it to each other. _He could not help but smile widely.

Blaine pulled on his arm. "Don't be so shocked babe. You are my boyfriend."

"Whether your like it or not." His mother laughed.

Blaine guided Kurt to his seat at the table. Kurt let himself laugh. _I need to loosen up._ Kurt sat in his seat and Blaine kissed the back of his head.

"I'll get Maggie and Dad." He then left the room.

Kurt took his napkin and laid it in his lap.

"You do not need to be nervous dear."

Kurt looked up at Blaine's mother. She placed a dish on the table and then removed her oven mitts.

"I have never met the parents before. Blaine is my first boyfriend. I-I don't really know what to do."

"We don't know either. You are Blaine's first boyfriend so you are the first one we have met. I think we are just as nervous." She winked at him.

Kurt felt a wave of warmth and ease flow over his body. He felt his back and joints all loosen up. "Thank you."

"For what dear?" She said while removing her apron.

"For being so great."

She smiled. "Don't mention it dear." She took her seat at the table.

Maggie entered. She took her seat next to her Mother which was across the table from Kurt.

"Happy Birthday baby." Her mother said before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Ewww, gross Mom." She quickly rubbed it off with the back of her hand.

Kurt silently laughed.

Blaine was the next to enter, followed by his father. Blaine takes the seat next to Kurt and his father sits at the head of the table between Blaine and his wife.

"Everything looks great Nancy."

"Yes it does." Kurt responded quickly.

Blaine's Dads eyes rested on Kurt for a few moments, his cold stare made it feel like an eternity.

Kurt swallowed hard. He felt Blaine put his hand on his leg. Kurt turned to him and Blaine smiled at him and then returned to eating. He took his hand off Kurt's leg to reach for a dish.

"So Dad, Kurt goes to McKinley, the school I was telling you about."

"Here we go again." Richard hit his spoonful of mashed potatoes a little too hard against his plate. "You must be the reason these two want to go there so badly."

Kurt looked up only to meet the glaring eyes of Blaine's father.

"Well, I just want to get out of my school and I asked Kurt about his school and it sounds great." Maggie added.

Their Dad just sighed. "Just because you want to join the Glee Club?"

"Well not only that. I don't want to wear a uniform anymore and I do not have that many friends at my school. I know that no school is perfect but if we went there, we would be there together." Maggie responded without looking up from her plate.

"What is wrong with your school's choir?"

"Kurt's Glee Club placed 12th at National's this year. They are very good." Blaine answered for her.

"Impressive, but not convincing enough for me." Richard took a bite of food. "Your schools have top notch educators and great extra curricular activities. If is going to give you a leg up for College Applications."

"Getting into College is not determined on your school but the student themselves. If you go to a great school or an okay school, at the end of the day they are looking at your academic performance."

"We took you out of public school for a reason Blaine or have you recently forgotten?"

Blaine's eyes fluttered. "I-I have not forgotten."

Kurt could tell that was a blow to his confidence. He reached over and held Blaine's hand. This instantly made Blaine sit up taller.

"I am not asking you to send me back to my old school. McKinley is different."

"How Blaine? How is it different?"

"Kurt here has the freedom of walking the halls as an openly gay male and has a lot of support around. Kurt has caused change at his school. Yes, no school is perfect and accepting of the homosexual lifestyle."

"Beside Dalton." His father interrupted.

"Yes but I am speaking in terms of public schools. Do you know that Kurt was crowned Prom Queen at his school?"

Kurt winced. That was not a memory he wanted to visit just yet. He inhaled sharply waiting for Blaine to finish talking. He squeezed Blaine's hand.

"He was not attacked like I was!"

_Not true. _Kurt thought. _Voting me Prom Queen was their way of attacking me. I guess he is using it to prove a point._

"I want to be with him, I want to be there so we can stick together since we are both our with our sexuality." Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Why, so you can have some sort of Gay club?"

This made Blaine whip his head back around to his father. "No, because I want to be there to protect my boyfriend and to have the ability to walk around the school with the man I love." Blaine nearly shouted the last few words.

The table was silent.


	4. Anderson Family Dinner

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews. This is the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

**/\/\/\**

The table was silent. No one was eating, no one said a word. Everyone was looking at Richard.

Richard has his gaze on Blaine. Kurt stared at him wide eyed and swore he saw his eyes turn red. Richard sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "So that is why Kurt has joined us for dinner tonight." He turned his eyes to Kurt. Kurt quickly looked away. "I should have known the second I saw him."

Kurt could feel Richard's eyes burning holes in the side of his head.

"Yes Dad. I brought him to meet my family. I wanted my BOYFRIEND to meet my family."

Kurt cringed when Blaine emphases boyfriend because he knows how ticked off this will make his father.

Richard shakes his head. "I am surprised you managed to find someone who is more flaming than you are."

Blaine jumped up. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY, DAD?"

"RICHARD, THAT IS RUDE!" Blaine's mom said loudly. "KURT IS OUR GUEST."

Kurt forgot how to breathe.

Richard slowly moved his eyes from Kurt to Blaine. "I am just stating a fact, son. Your FRIEND looks pretty flaming."

"Don't talk about my boyfriend like that!"

Kurt pulled on Blaine's arm to have him sit down. It was clear that Blaine was upset. "No Blaine, let him say what he needs to say." The words were so foreign in his mouth, was he really saying this right now…to Blaine's father.

"You can use whatever derogatory term you want to describe me and Kurt but it does not change who and what we are. I love him and you are going to have to accept that. NEWS FLASH, I AM GAY AND NOTHING IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT!"

"Why Blaine, why must you torture me?"

"Torture you. TORTURE YOU?" Blaine laughed. "I am the one being tortured here. Living in this hell hole being treated like a piece of furniture and I am not going to stand for it any longer!"

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's arm in the hopes of calming him down.

"You need to understand that I am not changing, Dad. THIS IS ME. I like boys. I love this boy here. As disgusting as you find it, it is who I am and I am not going to change for you."

Richard stared at Blaine. The expression on his face was broken and real as if he was seeing Blaine for the first time. He did not respond.

"STOP IT, JUST STOP IT." Maggie yelled. She had been quiet this whole time. "DAD, LEAVE IT BE. CAN WE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE PLEASE! ALL I WANT FOR MY BIRTHDAY IS FOR THE FIGHTING TO STOP."

Kurt noticed the tears in her eyes. His heart sank into his stomach, what a horrible birthday dinner.

No one said anything for a few minutes.

Kurt could feel Blaine brooding beside him. Blaine's mom just sat there, motionless. Maggie was wiping her tears on the back of her hand. Richard was still staring at Blaine.

"I am sorry Maggie, this is probably not what you wanted for your birthday. Let's talk about something else." Kurt said in a low voice.

Maggie looked up at him. "Can we please go back to talking about McKinley?"

Kurt looked at Richard who just nodded. He nudged Blaine to start.

"Right… McKinley. I know you both are worried about my safety. Kurt is safe at his school and I would be safe there as well. We would be safe together. Two is better than one."

Kurt kept his eyes on Richard to get his reactions.

He rubbed his bearded chin taking a few extra moments before responding. "Isn't the two of you being a couple going to draw more attention to yourselves?"

"It may, but we are prepared. We will get it our whole life, why not start practicing now."

Kurt felt hot. He could not even protect his boyfriend right now from his father, how could he stand up to a bully. _No, I can not think like that. Courage Kurt, courage._

"Mr. Anderson, if I may." Kurt looked right into his eyes.

"Go ahead."

Kurt swallowed hard, took a second and then spoke. "I am not the only gay student and Blaine and I would not be the only gay couple. I have two friends that are in Glee Club with me that are dating. They are two girls. They don't get any sort of attacks outside of the ones about being in Glee Club. That would make four of us. My Glee Club is also very willing to provide full protection for us. My brother is the quarterback on the football team and ensures me of this himself. If you let Blaine transfer he would not only be protected by me and Maggie but the entire Glee Club as well."

Blaine stared at Kurt in awe of him. Maggie looked like she was going to burst with excitement.

"I personally think it is a great idea Richard." Nancy beamed. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand under the table.

"You don't know what you are talking about Nancy. It was your idea to transfer him in the first place." He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. "Blaine would be leaving an immaculate school and I am not convinced that this school is enough of a trade off."

"Dad, I could get a choir scholarship if I am part of the team when they go to Nationals this year. A college scholarship. A chance at a scholarship. A shot of having real friends."

"Aren't those Weeblers your friends?"

"Warblers Dad and you would know their name if you went to any of my performances." Blaine was very cold in his response. "Yes and no. Yes we are friends but we are not good friends. At school we hang out and we jam together during practice but we rarely see each other outside of school. I have better relationships with Kurt's friends that I do with all of them. I will miss them greatly but New Directions has a different kind of atmosphere."

"I want to join New Directions too Dad. I could finally have my creative outlet that I need. I could be there with Kurt and Blaine too." Maggie had finally stopped crying and you could hear the excitement growing in her voice.

Richard does not say anything. He cracks his knuckles as his eyes dart back between the four people sitting at the same table as him.

"GIVE IT UP DAD! I do not know what stance you are trying to take at this point but you need to give it up. I don't know if you care more about my happiness or your personal image but I WANT to be at McKinley with Maggie. AT LEAST acknowledge me for once. Acknowledge that this is something that would make us happy and that it is what we want."

"Your safety is my number one concern." Richard roared.

"BULLSHIT DAD! BULLSHIT! Your reputation is more important. My safety comes second….or third." Blaine was in a rage. Kurt had never seen him this angry. He gripped Kurt's hand tightly.

Richard and Blaine stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Your safety and wellbeing are very important to your father. He picked Dalton for you for that reason." His mother pleaded.

"But its bullshit for him to say that I am his fucking priority when you know that it is false. Dad never went to a single Warbler performance, a single competition or showcase. If I am his priority then he never showed it to me."

Richard held a hand to stop him.

"Those things are true and I am sorry that I have never given your things much effort but do know that I care about you." Richard's eyes appeared much softer.

"Again I cry bullshit. If you really cared about me Dad you wouldn't be calling me names or trying to change me. You wouldn't be pretending that this PROBLEM is going to go away. If I meant ANYTHING to you, you would make the attempt to accept me and my lifestyle." Blaine was shaking out of fury.

Richard covered his face with his hands and mumbled. "Yurwufte"

"What was that?"

"You are right."

Blaine looked at his Dad, confused.

"I'm….what?"

Richard rubbed his eyes. "You are right. I may not show it but I do care. I just always thought that I rather have an unhappy son than no son at all. I thought I was protecting you."

"But-"

"Let me finish Blaine." His father's voice was stern and forceful. "But I am being selfish. I am not even taking your feelings into account and only focusing on my…." His voice trailed off. "…denial."

Kurt tightened his grip around Blaine's hand.

"If I do transfer you, if you are harassed in the slightest your ass will be back at Dalton faster than you can say New Directions."

"…Agreed." Blaine spoke in his normal tone. "But like I said, I will not be alone this time so you will not have to worry."

"If I do transfer you there are a few things that I would like to see happen. You must maintain good grades, I want to continue to see straight A's. I need you to take care of your sister. You need to land a solo in your New Glee Club. Lastly, you would have to apply for every scholarship that you can find."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand this time, so hard Kurt thought his delicate hand would snap in two. "Yes sir."

Richard sighed and then looked at Kurt. "I owe you an apology." His eyes looked sad and tired. "I took out my frustration of this situation on you when I do not even know you. I never should have called you those names a few minutes ago. You must be a pretty special guy for Blaine to get this worked up over."

"Kurt is the most special person I have ever met."

Kurt grinned. "I am not surprised, I am pretty fabulous."

Everyone laughed. Blaine's Dad smiled at him.

"They must be comedians at your school. Hopefully you can teach Blaine some humor when he goes there this fall."

Maggie screamed.

Blaine was stunned. Kurt had to shake him and then he turned toward him, looking ecstatic and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"I couldn't have done it without you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Everyone then went back to eating.

/\/\/\

Blaine led Kurt by his hand to his room. He closed the door and Kurt lay on Blaine's bed. Blaine joined him by lying on the opposite side. Kurt focused in on the ceiling. "I can't believe you will be going to McKinley with me next year. I will be able to walk down the halls with my boyfriend." Kurt could really feel himself getting excited now. Blaine rolled onto his side so he could look at Kurt and held his head up with his arm. Kurt continued to look at the ceiling. "Maybe you and I will get to do duets together. You will probably take the male lead since your voice is stronger than Finn's. That means you will be singing a lot with Rachel. I will let that go because now we will definitely win Nationals."

"You are adorable, babe."

Kurt turned toward Blaine. Blaine reached over and put his hand on Kurt's opposite hip.

"I am just really excited."

"Me too. This time around, we will be able to be together while going to the same school."

Kurt smirked. "Making up for lost time aren't we Blaine."

Blaine let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, I wish I caught on a bit quicker when you were still at Dalton."

"Aren't you at all sad to be leaving Dalton? You ran that place."

"Yeah, I'll miss the guys but what we have," He pulled Kurt toward him. "…is much more important and special to me."

"Well, you are not going to get all of the solos in our Glee Club. After Rachel and me, you will probably be third in line. That is if Mr. Shue doesn't give as many to Finn."

"I think I can manage."

Kurt scooted his body all the way over to Blaine's. He nuzzled his head against his chest and closed his eyes. For the next few moments, Kurt just inhaled Blaine's subtle cologne.

"Do you want to know another reason why I wanted to transfer?" Blaine asked in a low voice.

"Hmm?" Kurt responded, intoxicated by Blaine's scent.

Blaine held Kurt's hand, weaving his fingers between his."I feel obligated to look out for you and to protect you as your boyfriend. Who knows if this Karofsky kid will go back to his ogre ways or if there will be anyone else who steps into that role. I will not be comfortable sitting at another school worrying about your wellbeing. As your boyfriend, I want to be there whether you need me to protect you or not. I need you to be safe and this is the only way I can ensure this."

Kurt paused. He stared at Blaine's chest while he spoke. Unable to find the words, he pressed his face against his chest.

"I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself but I am too much of a worry wart."

"I may have to protect you." Kurt mouthed into his chest.

Blaine laughed. "Maybe." He held Kurt closer. "Or maybe I will have to fight Karofsky off you when he sees the hot piece of ass he is missing out on."

Kurt smacked Blaine playfully.

Blaine picked Kurt's face up so it was looking at his. "He would be crazy to not want you, you are beautiful."

Kurt hungrily kissed Blaine. He pushed his tongue into Blaine's mouth and was met by Blaine's own hot tongue. Blaine was the one to pull away first.

"Let's not get to crazy. My parents are in the next room."

Kurt gave him a sly grin. "And?"

Blaine shot him a I –want-to-but-not-now look.

Kurt sighed and gave in and kissed his cheek. "I love you Blaine Warbler."

"I love you too Kurt New Directions." Blaine replied sarcastically.

Kurt scrunched up his nose in disgust. "That is no where near endearing."

"It actually sounds kind of dirty." Blaine said while running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Oh my god Blaine, I never even thought of that, you pervert."

Blaine sat up and grabbed his iPhone from his back pocket.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked while sitting up next to him.

"I need to text Wes, Davis and the rest of the guys to tell them the news. They had a bet on how long it would take me to transfer over there."

Kurt fixed his hair, he loved Blaine but he did not like it when he played with his hair. He flattened it down and used his phone to attempt to see his reflection.

The door slowly opened and Maggie appeared behind it covering her eyes. "Are you naked?"

Blaine threw a pillow at her.

Maggie uncovered her eyes. "Damn! Well." She picked up the pillow and threw it back at her older brother. "It's time for the birthday cake, Mom wants us in the kitchen."

Maggie turned around and disappeared into the hallway.

Blaine got up and straightened up his clothes. He held out his hand to Kurt. Kurt looked up at him and smiled before taking his hand. Blaine pulled him to his feet and then they walked down the hallway, hand in hand.

"Oh I forgot to ask you. Who is the other gay couple in Glee?"

Kurt licked his lips trying to keep his composure. "Santana and Brittany."

Blaine's jaw slid open and his eyes grew wide. "WHAT? HOW..WHEN?"

"I caught them in a steamy make out session in the choir room when I went to borrow sheet music last week. And let's just say, it was not just sweet lady kisses going on down there."

Blaine laughed until they entered the dining room. Blaine's family was waiting for them. Kurt began to pull his hand away from Blaine but Blaine held onto it tighter.

Blaine's mom motioned for them to stand around the table. The family then sang Happy Birthday and Maggie blew out the candles. Richard put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I hope you come and visit again soon."

Blaine looked at his father, shocked.

"Of course. Thank you….Mr. Anderson."

Richard gave a quick smile and then reached out and grabbed a plate of sliced cake from his wife.

Blaine's Mom handed them both slices of cake and they sat down to eat them.

Kurt sat back and watched Blaine's family interact. Blaine appeared to be enjoying himself which put Kurt at ease. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered with excitement at the thought of Blaine transferring to McKinley. He can finally walk the hall of his school with the person that he loves. He could sing duets wit his boyfriend just like Rachel and Finn or Quinn and Sam had done in the past. Kurt pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming and thankfully he wasn't. He looked sideways at Blaine. He could not think of another time he has been this happy.

Next year is going to be exceptional and possibly better than the last.

/\/\/\

The End.


End file.
